Star Crossed
by Awesam
Summary: A/U futurefic. When Broadway star Rachel Berry took a job helping children she didn't count on a student's father to have this effect on her. Puck likewise didn't think he'd feel this for his daughter's new mentor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi again! this is another A/U but it's futurefic this time. Rachel is a Broadway star and she meets young father Puck, who's also found himself in New York. I don't want to spoil anything so I'll shut up. I don't own Glee. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel speed walked down the sidewalk, Blackberry held tightly to her ear by her shoulder while she dug through her completely oversized handbag.<p>

"Kurt I still have no idea how I let you talk me into not only purchasing but also using this stupid bag," Rachel whined into her phone. Rachel didn't even look up from her bag, forcing people to jump out of her way or risk her smashing into them.

"Diva stop complaining. My fashion sense saved your life. Plus, you love that bag, you're just stressing out," Kurt sighed into the phone.

"No. I hate this stupid bag. I know I it's in here someone," Rachel mumbled the last bit to herself, continuing her search deep into her bag.

"No. You love it. You do this every single time though. I bet I can even guess the next words from your mouth," Kurt continued, knowing full well Rachel wasn't even listening by now, considering more than 10 seconds had passed without her interrupting or correcting him, or even adding her own opinion. "You will say, 'because of this insufferable bag I will be late'."

"I can't believe this. This insufferable bag is making me late, again," Rachel muttered, frustrated.

"Close enough. And then, 'Santana said she'd kill me if I was late once more'." Kurt was just having fun with her now, waiting to see how long until she would tune back into the conversation.

"Santana said she'd kill me if I was late once more..."

"Spot on!" Kurt screamed through the phone.

The sudden noise caused Rachel to jump in surprise, dropping her phone in the process. She fell to her knees beside it, picking it from the sidewalk and cradling it softly. "Baby I am so sorry I hurt you," she whispered to the phone, eliciting a strange look from every person within hearing distance. This was New York though, you'd think people would be used to crazies by now, considering Rachel had lived here her whole life.

Rachel heard laughter pouring from her phone's speaker; obviously Kurt was still on the line and had heard her.

She quickly jumped to her feet, picking up speed again, but this time holding the phone to her ear carefully.

"Kurt! Why would you do that!" she snapped, obviously blaming the entire mishap on him.

Kurt could only laugh in reply. After a hearing Rachel huff, several times, he sobered, deciding to move the topic somewhere safer.

"How far are you now?" he asked.

Rachel glanced around at the high-rises, knowing the city better than maybe even the city planners. "A block away," she replied.

"Good, gives me time to-"

"No," Rachel cut him off. "Kurt, we have spoken about this every conversation since a month after Jesse and I broke up, I'm tired of it."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry Rachel, I just worry about you."

"I know you do. But, so does Santana and it's hard enough to deal with matchmaking from you to also put up with... umm... 'dating advice' from Santana," Rachel stumbled over the last bit, unsure what to call 'you gotta get laid B', before settling on 'dating advice'.

Kurt scoffed. "Like you could trust anything that comes out of Satan's mouth, especially advice on your love life... or lack of."

"Oh Kurt, I know you really do love Santana, so stop trying to hide it," Rachel giggled, so amused by the animosity between the two that she completely skipped over the slight to her love life.

"Oh please. That bitch loves you and herself and I only get between the weird lesbian thing you two have."

Rachel laughed harder as she finally reached the corner café, causing even more looks. She and Santana loved this café, designating it as their regular 'hang out'. The two meet for coffee and gossip at least three times a week, or when schedules allowed. Santana found being a top New York lawyer very time consuming, Rachel not having any more free time as a Broadway star, so the meetings allowed them to keep their life-long friendship intact.

"Choice words coming from you Kurt," she replied. Smiling to the barista as she took a seat. As a regular she didn't even have to order anymore, simply finding her usual table, and the coffee would arrive soon after. She spotted Santana in the regular booth and made her way over.

"Like you haven't noticed!" Kurt snapped back, slightly hurt by her words.

Rachel smiled and shook her head, sliding in across from the Latina. Santana raised a brow at Rachel.

Rachel nodded as Santana pointed at the phone and mouthed 'Kurt'.

Without even pausing Santana leaned over, grabbing the phone from Rachel's hand.

"San-" he tried.

"Rachel's hanging up now," she snapped into the phone, before punching the end button and sliding it back across the table to Rachel.

"San I would appreciate if you would desist from doing that."

Santana shrugged. "Fancy pants knows better than to interrupt our time."

Rachel could only shake her head, thinking back to what Kurt had said and agreeing with him.

Santana jumped ahead as if she hadn't just done something incredibly rude to Rachel's other best friend. "How goes show biz?" she asked.

A smile lit Rachel's face, all problems flying from her mind. "Absolutely terrific. Of course I am perfect in my role, as usual, but the other members of my cast are improving immensely. I think I'm finally having an influence on them."

She rambled on but Santana zoned out. "I found a guy for you to fuck," she decided to cut Rachel off before the girl got to carried away. One day Rachel had gotten on such a roll that she legit passed out because she forgot to breath mid-rant. It had entertained Santana to no end but she always made sure to keep an eye on her friend's breathing after that, making sure she remembered to breath.

Right now was a perfect example.

Rachel sat with mouth agape and eyes wide open, completely thrown by Santana's comment, no matter how accustomed to Santana's personality she was.

"Amazing bod. One of the best I've ever had in the sack too."

Rachel wrinkled her nose, disgusted. "You want me to have intercourse with someone you already have?"

Santana raised a brow. "I ain't got cooties. You'd be lucky to get my rejects."

Rachel frowned. "That wasn't my concern. My concern is the 'reject' part. You're tying to pass me off to one of your cast offs? Am I really that much of a lost cause?" Tears pooled in Rachel's eyes.

Santana snapped straight, seeing her mistake. "Shit B I didn't mean that. Yeah we had sex, but you know me, that's how I say hello," that got a laugh from Rachel. "It was only the once but we hit it off and have stayed tight. He's a good guy."

"Not my type," Rachel commented, before even hearing about him.

"Because he isn't a virgin?"

Rachel gasped. "I don't judge people based on that. Which you should know considering who my best friend is."

"Kurt's in a relationship with his first ever boyfriend, as if that proves you're open minded."

Rachel sent her a glare.

"B you lecture me about my 'slutty ways' every damn day."

Rachel gasped. "I do not! And I would never call it that. Promiscuous maybe. Except for that time you slept with my boyfriend... but you can't hold me responsible for that!"

"Yeah I deserved that, sorry. This guy is a good one though, just deep down. He's a total man-whore and player but he's the total guy version of me. So I can tell he is just looking for the one person that'll keep his attention."

Rachel laughed. "And considering I'm that person to you I might be to your male counterpart?"

Santana shrugged. "Can't hurt to try? Unless of course you've gotten the picture and swapped sides? I mean, two gay dads, two gays best friends, gay male lead, whole gay cast... I'm feeling a theme."

Rachel looked up at Santana with tears in her eyes. "Santana... I don't know how to say this... but as my best friend, and the person who knows me better than anyone else I feel I can admit this to you..."

Santana's eyes widened. Was Rachel totally coming out? Would she finally get a ride on the crazy Berry train? The drunk night in college definitely didn't count, especially considering Rachel couldn't remember it (Santana couldn't forget it).

"Santana," Rachel continued, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I'm coming out... I'm straight."

Santana literally fell off her chair in laughter. Chick was an amazing actress, no wonder she already had 3 Tony's under her belt before she was even 23.

When she finally had herself and control, and the people around them turned back to their own conversations, Santana decided to continue her original thread of conversation.

"I'm actually serious here B. He's solid. Got a kid and all, you just need to tame him."

Rachel raised a brow. "How old is he?"

"Our age... well mine. He's 24."

"With a child?"

"Miss Rachel 'I have two gay fathers and therefore have a mind so open I am superior to everyone' Berry is judging a guy?"

"No!" Rachel cried. "I find it noble that a man at 24 would raise a child, but, is the mother not in the picture? And is he a good father?"

"Fuck B, I just met the dude. Plus, I'm not crazy like you so I wouldn't even think to ask. You can do that shit yourself on your first date."

"San, no matter how perfect you claim he would be for me, I am simply to busy at this point in time."

"With the show? B you got that shit down so don't pull that crap."

"For your information I have just taken on another project that I imagine will be quite time consuming, therefore it is completely the wrong time for me take on a new addition to my life."

"What project? I would know if there was anything new in your life, you tell me everything... and what you don't I learn by digging through your trash and spying through your windows at night... the bathroom is my favourite," Santana joked... maybe.

Rachel simply ignored her. "I have decided to increase my contributions to charity by taking on a more active role in the teaching community."

"Point B."

"I will be taking over teaching music, drama, acting, dance, and so on, in a local public school. I have already met a few children, and I must say, they are incredibly talented. Granted not at the level I was at their age, but I feel with my assistance they will have a real shot at their future."

"Public school? You'll be eaten alive."

Rachel shook her head violently. "They are the children who need my care the most. I went to a gifted school so I know from experience that children there are already receiving the highest level of care. This is insuring everyone will have the chance at a future, no matter the family they were born into or the other disadvantages that might be thrown at them in life. Why should one child get something and the other not?" Rachel looked deep into Santana's eyes, both knowing she was talking about something more than these children.

Santana herself had been one of those children that Rachel would refer to as 'disadvantaged'. She wouldn't have made anything of herself if it hadn't been for Rachel and her dads finding her. It had been freshman year of high school and Rachel had demanded her fathers send her to public school so she could receive a 'normal' education experience, believing it would enhance her acting capabilities. Unfortunately for her Santana had been at that school and had set her sights on tormenting Rachel. Rachel being the ever-kind person she was sought to 'save' Santana, despite the torture. As usual Rachel had her way and the two have been best friends ever since.

Santana needed to cut the emotion before it got too much for her. "Using kids as an excuse to get me and Kurt off your back... that's low, even for you Berry."

Rachel scoffed, sending a glare Santana's way before leaning forward to down the rest of her much needed coffee.

She was actually quite excited for the next week when she would finally start at the school.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hope you liked it! We meet Puck and his child in the next chapter.**

**Comment and let me know if it's OK. xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: it's kinda short, but here's ch 2, where we meet Puck. Don't own Glee, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Puck nodded to his doorman, Fitz, as he walked into his building. He pressed the 'up' and waited, for only a moment, for the elevator to arrive, a happy 'ding' as the doors opened easily. Puck pressed the button for his floor, the penthouse, and took the silent elevator to the top. The doors slid open, revealing a well-kept hallway, void of loiterers and home to plants and paintings. He walked to the big wooden door, sliding his key into the one lock and flicking it open easily. His door opened softly, and he walked through, immediately greeted by his babysitter.<p>

"Welcome home Mr Puckerman! Did you have a good day at work?" she asked politely.

"Remember, it's just Puck. And work was great, easy work, easy pay. How was Beth?"

"An angel," she replied. "But Mr... Puck, there's something I need to talk to you about..."

"Yes?"

"I love Beth but I can't keep baby sitting her without you paying me. I'm busy with college and I really need the money. I'm sorry for the late notice but today is my last day; another family has hired me, and they can actually afford to."

OK. Maybe Puck had an overactive imagination and that wasn't actually how things happened. Maybe it was more like this.

Puck nodded to Fitz, the homeless guy that always hung out on the curb outside his apartments. Puck had no clue why because just glancing at the building told you that people that lived there didn't have change to spare. Maybe Fitz just fit in here, blending with the worst of the city, or maybe it was just the only place bad enough to allow him to loiter. Puck bypassed the elevator for the stairs, knowing that the lifts had been out since before he even moved into the area when his daughter was born. He walked the concrete stairs 15 flights until he reached his floor. He walked down the hallway, ignoring the peeling paint and smell of dead rats. He stuck his key into all four locks, struggling with each one, before he tried to push his door open. It wouldn't open. After a two kicks it finally budged.

"Hey Puck, how's stuff?" his baby sitter asked.

She was actually a really nice kid, and was really good with Beth. Puck may have been shit at everything else but he always made sure Beth was OK, even when he couldn't even afford a roof over her head that was mould-free.

Puck shrugged in response, flinging his ratted jacket to a nearby chair and shucking his shoes messily by the door. He may be a dad but he still couldn't clean for shit. Unfortunately he couldn't afford a housekeeper either so he usually went around the house each night, after Beth was asleep, cleaning just enough that they would live in a total sty.

"Listen, you need to find some other sucker to watch Beth. I got a new gig cause you wouldn't pay me, so I'm done." She barely even glanced at him before she left.

Puck sighed, this being the fourth babysitter he had lost. He almost wished that they left because Beth was a hard child, because then he wouldn't be poor and would actually be a good Dad. But no, Beth was a complete angel, despite her father, so the blame was always on him.

He headed towards Beth's room, half hoping she was asleep because it was way past her bedtime, and half hoping that she was awake so that he could sing her to sleep and for a few minutes life wouldn't be so shitty and he wouldn't be the world's worst father.

He would never regret going against Quinn and refusing to give Beth up, but sometimes he wondered if he screwed up his daughters life by not allowing her the things that other people could have given her. He just really hoped his total adoration would be enough. To his disappointment Beth was completely asleep, her room totally dark because she was as badass as her father and had never needed a night light. Puck smiled as he leaned over to kiss the top of her blonde head. Maybe he would just sit and stare at her for a while, remember that there was some good in the world, and deal with the rest tomorrow. And that's exactly what he did, even falling asleep against the wall right next to her bed.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning to the shower running. He glanced down, seeing that Beth had placed a blanket over him. The kid had just turned 7 but she was literally smarter than some adults he knew, himself included. He kind of hated himself that she had to wake herself up and then get herself ready, while also kind of taking care of him. He stood up, trying to shake himself out of a depression.<p>

Wanting to act a bit more like a father, and figuring breakfast was the most important meal of the day, he popped down some toast, poured some juice, and made a bowl of cereal, placing it all neatly on the cleared off counter for Beth. As soon as he finished she appeared, bouncing into the kitchen, her blonde curls flying through the air, and joy and energy rolling off her in waves. She looked up at Puck with hazel eyes that matched his own, but hers shown a spark of hope that his hadn't in years.

"Morning Daddy!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Puck returned the embrace. "Morning angel," he whispered.

She turned and squeaked with joy as she saw her breakfast. Puck smiled. The girl was so easy to thrill, a simple breakfast and she thought it was the best day ever.

"What time is Molly coming to walk me to school?" she asked around a mouth of cheerios.

"Chew first, speak later," he reminded. His mother had rubbed off on him a little. "She isn't coming today, Daddy is gonna walk you instead," he smiled.

Beth jumped from the counter stool and launched herself into her fathers arms.

"Yey!" she cheered. "I'm gonna show you my drawing I did yesterday! And you can meet all my teachers!"

"I'd love to see your drawing, but I've already met all your teachers angel."

Beth shook her head as she reclaimed her seat at the counter. "We get a new one today."

"Really?" Puck asked, completely shocked. It was a public school but they usually kept him up to date with these things. It was actually a really amazing school, better than some private schools, Puck thought... hoped...

Beth nodded. "She's gonna teach us to sing and dance! Ms Hamilton says she's really famous!"

Puck smiled at Beth's joy, but he was also confused. It was a great school but they were kidding themselves if they thought they could get someone famous to teach music there. He let it go though, loving the joy that filled Beth's face as she spoke about it.

* * *

><p>Puck entered Beth's classroom, her immediately pulling her hand from his and running to her group of friends. Damn straight his kid was the most popular in there. He spotted Ms Hamilton standing by the chalkboard at the front of the classroom and walked towards her. She turned as she heard him approaching.<p>

"Mr Puckerman, what a pleasant surprise," she smiled.

Puck loved Beth's teacher, she was half of the reason he'd sent her to this school. Ms Hamilton was old, with greying hair that reminded him so much of his grandma, and she was small and sweet, but he knew that when the time came she could wheel out discipline and control that would rival his Ma, and that was saying something. Luckily his kid was perfect so she'd never needed to use her power on Beth.

"Ms H," he replied in greeting. "Beth said you're getting a new music teacher?" he asked.

Ms Hamilton nodded, sharing the same joy Beth had. "A lovely woman. She will teach music, drama, dance, acting, you name it, to all grades. We are quite thrilled to have her. In fact, I'm completely floored. I don't know much about Broadway but I would have assumed that was a full time job."

Puck frowned. "She really is famous?"

Ms Hamilton nodded. "She's only 23 and has already won 3 Tony's, which I hear is a great accomplishment. She has also been in two-blockbuster movie and has had several television spots. I simply loved her in Grey's anatomy; it's my guilty pleasure. I actually made sure to see her in her last Broadway show, a revival of West Side Story. I haven't had the chance to see her current show... but I am tickled pink to meet her! In fact, if you could wait a few minutes she'll be here so I can introduce her to the class," Ms Hamilton gushed, going way to 'fan girl' for a lady that could've been Puck's grandma.

"I reckon I got time," Puck said, moving to set down on top of her desk. He had no clue who she was by Ms Hamilton's description (and he wasn't going to ask, worried it would key her up more, or offend her that he hadn't guessed) but he wanted to know every teacher of Beth's, especially if they were famous and in his eyes, unqualified.

* * *

><p>He made some small talk with Ms Hamilton while he waited, but he could tell her mind was elsewhere, most likely daydreaming about whatever chick was about to walk through that door. And, the second she did, Puck knew he'd be daydreaming about her layer himself, but in a completely different way.<p>

She had long, wavy, brown hair, tanned skin, huge chocolate eyes, an infectious smile, killer curves, and legs for days. Puck had never been happier to meet one of Beth's teacher's.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll have the next one up tomorrow, plus more if I can. We see Rachel's reaction to Puck and the first meeting.<strong>

**R and R xox**

**PS! DW, I'm not making Puck a bad Dad, he's gonna b an awesam one, he's just very self-doubting, but I think Rachel can help with that ;p. We'll see more awesam Dad moments later (nxt chapter probs).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: they meet. I focused this chapter a bit more on Beth and Rachel, because it's cute and...well... it'll make Puck love her more. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel practically flew into the room she was so excited. This would be her first class and from what she'd heard, they were amazing students. She was also looking forward to meeting Ms Hamilton, a teacher who had been voted student favourite since her first year at the school, and a person the other teachers told her was a huge fan; Rachel loved her fans.<p>

As soon as Rachel entered the room her eyes locked with a man sitting across the room. She didn't even notice the students of teachers spread throughout the class as she focused on the way his shirt clung to his biceps. His hair was almost shaved, leaving only a few millimetres so show that he was a brunette, or maybe that hair was black. He had amazing hazel eyes that Rachel couldn't stop staring into, finding herself completely immersed in them, feeling as though she could see into his very soul. His intense gaze locked with hers, causing her to feel a burn rush through her body. She eventually broke the eye contact, letting her gaze sweep down his chiselled cheekbones and across his strong jaw, focusing on his mouth. It was turned up into a cocky grin that worried Rachel slightly; it was part from her dreams and part what she imagined what Santana would call 'man whores' would wear.

She rushed across the room and smashed her mouth into his. She reached behind him to push everything from the desk before her turned them around and pulled him on top of herself as she threw herself backwards onto the table.

'Oh my Barbra!,' Rachel thought to herself as she snapped herself from her daydream. 'I haven't even met the man and I just thought about molesting him! Dear God I need help!' Rachel shook her head, hoping to clear the last five minutes from her memory.

Calling upon her amazing acting skills she slid a smile into place, attempting to conceal her thoughts. She walked towards the desk at the front of the room, noting the older lady for the first time since she entered... she'd been slightly distracted.

"Good morning, my name is R-"

"Rachel Berry!" Ms Hamilton squealed, much like Beth had done earlier.

Rachel didn't even flinch, so accustomed to this reaction after years in the spotlight, plus it was what she had always wanted.

Rachel reached a hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, I assume you're Ms Hamilton?" she asked politely.

Ms Hamilton stared at Rachel's hand with wide eyes before she slowly reached out to take it, a wide smile covering her face as she did. "Call me Maggie."

"Maggie," Rachel nodded as she shook her hand.

She turned towards the male that was still seated on the desk, eyes burning into Rachel as she had spoken to the teacher. She kept her hand out for him, "I'm Rachel Berry."

Puck took her hand, the cocky grin turning into a smirk as he held her small hand in her rough one. Rachel tried to bit back her gasp as she felt a spark fly from her arm and through her whole body, but, judging by the man's face he'd heard it anyway.

"This is Mr Puckerman," Maggie intercut for Puck.

"But you can call me Puck," he replied in a deep voice, changing the shake to something that closer resembled holding her hand.

"Like the fairy?" Rachel asked before she could stop herself.

Puck's eyes widened, half shocked and half offended. "You can call me Mr Puckerman," he said before he could stop himself.

Rachel tore her hand away and dropped her gaze, both embarrassed that she had offended him and upset that they obviously wouldn't be headed in the direction she had wanted.

Maggie tried to cut through the instant tension in the room. "Mr Puckerman is the father of one of my students. I know I shouldn't, but she is definitely a favourite, such an angel. Mr Puckerman is truly an amazing father," now she was just rambling to try and fix the awkwardness between Rachel and Puck, "and as such wanted to meet his daughter's new teacher."

"Yeah," Puck cut in. "Considering you ain't even qualified."

Rachel gasped. "I ensure you I am more than qualified to teach these students! I might not have attended college and completed a teaching major but I have spent my entire life in vocal training, dance classes, acting lessons, and so on, and have spent the last few years on Broadway, as well as filming movies or doing television appearances. I can guarantee you that I am more than capable of enlightening your child with the best arts education possible!" Rachel somehow got louder as she went on.

Puck and Maggie took a step back, Maggie in awe and Puck in something that resembled fear.

"K, your cool."

Rachel fired Puck a glare, mainly to hide her smile at winning, but also to show that she didn't appreciate him, at all.

The glare instantly disappeared from Rachel's face, however, when she saw a blonde girl run over and wrap her arms around Puck. Beth looked up at Rachel with wide eyes.

"Are you the famous new teacher?" she asked shyly.

Rachel smiled as she bent down to Beth's height, ignoring Puck's laugh because even though Beth was only 8 there wasn't much difference between the heights. "My name is Rachel Berry but you can call me Rachel."

Beth smiled back. "My name's Beth Puckerman, but you can call me mini Puck."

Rachel couldn't help laughing at the likeness between father and daughter. Neither could Puck. Rachel glanced upwards to Ms Hamilton.

"I can see what you mean," she said, referring to Ms Hamilton's favouritism to the child.

Puck didn't even attempt to hide his proud smile at Rachel's comment, which Rachel caught out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, mini Puck, how do you like dancing?"

Beth shrugged. "I've seen it on TV."

Rachel frowned. "What about acting?" she tried to find to find something she could bond with the girl over.

Beth shook her head. "Actors lie and Daddy tells me it's bad to lie."

Rachel almost fell onto her butt in shock. Puck chuckled; loving that Beth had totally just verbally lashed the 'celebrity' without even knowing she'd done it.

"Umm... singing?" she tried one last time.

"Yes!" Beth screamed, jumping up and down. "I'm going to be the best singer ever when I'm older, Daddy told me so. He can sing too, and play guitar, he sings me to sleep with my special song. He said Mummy can sing to so it's something we have in common, but I don't care about that-"

"Beth," Puck warned. Him and Quinn might not be on the best terms and he might hate her for leaving Beth but he never wanted Beth to share his anger towards her mother; he actually hoped the two would one day have a relationship.

"But I really really really want to be on Broadway. Daddy took me to see Beauty and the Beast and Belle was amazing. She is my favourite. She was so pretty." Beth rambled on, her eyes glazing slightly as the little girl thought back to her night out.

Puck smiled down at his daughter, patting himself on the back for taking her to see the show. It had blown all the money he had at the time but it continued to pay off, even years later.

"How long ago did you see it?" Rachel asked.

'Weird question,' Puck thought. He glanced to Ms Hamilton, she seemed to know what Rachel was getting at, judging by the excited look on her face.

Beth turned her head up, towards her father. "Daddy?" she asked.

She was a smart kid but her timing wasn't great. "Two years ago angel," he said softly.

"Two years ago," she repeated to Rachel, even though Rachel had heard Puck.

Judging by the looks that covered both Ms Hamilton's and Rachel's faces that must have been the answer they wanted.

"Can I tell you a secret mini Puck?" Rachel asked.

Beth nodded, obviously excited. "I love secrets! Daddy doesn't tell me them anymore though because he says I share too much with everyone. Like the time I told nana that Daddy couldn't afford a babysitter for me."

All eyes flew to Puck as he groaned. "Example A Beth, thanks angel."

"Sorry Daddy," she looked down.

"The secret," Rachel continued, wanting to end the sad faces that had grown, "is that I just happen to know the person..." Rachel cut herself off, glancing quickly to Puck before continuing. "Mr Puckerman... does she... umm..."

Puck could only frown in reply, not understanding what Rachel meant. Luckily Ms Hamilton did.

"Is Beth aware that it was an actor playing the role?" she whispered to Puck to Beth couldn't hear.

"Oh yeah! Kid's totally up on that stuff," he censored himself. "She wanted to see the chick after but there were too many people in front."

"She didn't sign my picture," Beth said sadly, hearing what her father had said.

"Oh my I'm sorry, you must have come on a busy night," Rachel said.

Puck could tell that she actually was sorry. He finally understood what Ms Hamilton and Rachel were talking about and it completely floored him.

"I originated the role of Belle in the Beauty and the Beast musical, only leaving last year for new show," Rachel smiled at Beth.

"You're Belle?" she asked.

On Rachel's nod Beth flung herself into Rachel's arms. "You are the bestest singer! You should sing with my Daddy!"

Rachel giggled. "That sounds great mini Puck."

Beth blushed. "You can call me Beth if you want."

"I would love that Beth. Do you think tomorrow you could bring that picture in so I can sign it for you."

Beth bobbed her head widely. She looked up to her father, causing Puck to adore Rachel a bit because of the joy she had so easily brought to his daughter. "This is my Daddy, Noah."

Rachel stood up again, meeting Puck's gaze. "It's nice to meet you... Noah," she said softly.

Puck smiled. He liked the way it sounded from her mouth; maybe it would be OK for her to call him that, only her though.

Puck left soon after, needing to get to work before he was at the point where he was so late he'd be fired.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to aclassicistkitten. I only just saw your comment after I'd written it but it's got the scene you mentioned. Thanks for commenting, best part of my day. Ok, this is Rachel/Beth love, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Puck had arrived to work about an hour late... which was only about half an hour later than usual. Normally this wouldn't have mattered but today Puck needed to ask to get out of work early to go pick up Beth, something that Molly had usually done. He found his boss in the office that was hidden out the back. Puck wasn't scared of anyone but when Mr Leon seated himself behind his bigass desk with all his awards and certificates surrounding him, he became a little intimidating, especially considering that he was a jerk looking for any reason to fire Puck. Puck wouldn't have put up with this shit but he still hadn't found anything that paid as much as some of the tips he'd get (he was hot and knew how to use it). So Puck knocked, as politely as someone of his nature could, on his bosses door, waiting for a gruff reply before entering.<p>

"Mr Leon, I was hoping to get off my shift early?" he asked, again as politely as he was capable of.

"No can do Puckerman," his boss answered immediately, not even taking the time to consider it.

"C'mon dude I gotta! My babysitter bailed to I need to get my kid from school," Puck pleaded, completely against his nature, but anything for Beth.

"Dude?" Mr Leon growled.

"Whops," Puck muttered, knowing for sure that if he didn't get fired because of this then he certainly wasn't getting out early.

"There is no fucking way you are leaving early. In fact, I'm going to need you to stay late. The lead guitarist piked on me, you're stepping in," he ordered with no question to his voice.

Normally Puck was totally keen to play in front of the night time audience, but today it was out of spite and he couldn't just leave Beth at school until midnight.

"My daughter-"

"Figure something out! Now get to the floor before I dock your tips!" Mr Leon snapped.

Puck bolted from the office, not keen on loosing any money. Shit was tight as is so Puck couldn't even loose one cent of his pay.

He didn't make great tips, being in a shitty mood and distracted by thinking out a way to get Beth. He decided, by his break, that he could call every single one of his friends to get her. Proud didn't mean shit right now, so he'd even guilt them if he had to. Luckily luck was on his side and he struck gold after 3 phone calls.

"'Sup?" Sam answered his phone.

"Not much dude," he replied, before taking a deep breath. "Actually man, I need a fuckin' huge favour. And remember that time that ya banged that chick and she-"

"Dude! No need for blackmail! Jeez! What's up?"

"My douche of a boss won't let me bail til midnight and my sitter piked on me last night. I can't leave Beth fuckin' sittin' alone at school all night. Shit ain't kosher."

"Til midnight? I can pick her up bro but I can't watch her all night. Someone I can talk her to?"

"Why can't you watch her? She's an angel you ass, just sit her somewhere with a book and she's set."

"Nuh dude it's not that. Meetin' with the big up execs tonight and I can't bail on 'em. Is there no one else?"

"Fuck it. Listen just bring her 'round here, I'll get Marty to watch her. Thanks dude."

"No worries Puck, sorry I couldn't help more. I'll swing 'round later man."

Puck went back to his shitty job as a shitty cook at some shitty dive bar. Sometimes his life was real shit.

* * *

><p>Rachel practically skipped out of the school entrance. She spun as she flew down the stairs, practically glowing with joy. She loved the stage, more than anything, but she never thought she would enjoy teaching so much. Aside from one or two students the children had been amazing. She didn't know if any had true talents yet as she spent the day teaching breathing and pronunciation, but that was the first step and she intended to teach these kids every single thing she learned, even the hard stuff. A few classes in she'd gotten so distracted that she had even forgotten about meeting Mr Puckerman. His daughter had been one of her favourite students; she was so bright and full of life, kind of reminding Rachel of herself around that age. Rachel could see that although she had already had a bit of a tough life Beth was still mostly open to people, once they were on her good side, and she seemed loyal to a fault.<p>

She was so distracted that she almost went straight past the girl in question. Beth was sitting by herself on the swing in the playground. All the other children had gone home long ago, even most of the teachers. Rachel just hadn't been ready to leave yet.

Rachel frowned; evaluating the girl's sad face, tear streaks down her cheeks, and the way she swung slowly in the swing. Rachel barely paused before taking the free swing right next to Beth.

Beth looked up as Rachel sat, a smile lighting up her face and all sadness she had felt moments before vanished. Rachel smiled back, loving that she had just had that affect on a child.

"Rachel!" Beth cheered, jumping from her swing to give Rachel a hug.

Rachel bent down from her own swing and hugged back. "Hello Beth. What are you doing out here so late?" That must have been the wrong thing to say because Rachel saw some sadness seep back into the young girl's eyes as she reclaimed her swing.

Rachel and Beth swung in silence for a few moments, the breeze blowing lightly through their hair and clothes.

"Daddy left me," she whispered, so quiet that Rachel had to strain her ears to hear her.

Rachel almost freaked, thinking a child had been left by her father. But she had seen the interaction between Beth and Noah and knew that wasn't the case, so she quickly schooled her features and kept the atmosphere quiet.

"Is he late?"

Beth shrugged. "Molly is meant to pick me up from school but I think she quit because Daddy couldn't pay her, like my other babysitters. Daddy doesn't normally get me but when he does he is never late."

"I always try to be punctual... well... actually I always try to arrive well before I need to, so I'm always fully prepared, but this is New York and I end up being late... a lot... just ask my friend Santana," Rachel smiled.

Beth kept her eyes to the ground. "I think he left me like Mummy did."

"Why do you think that?"

"Mummy wanted to give me up before she even met me. What if Daddy thought he should have given me up too," tears started falling from Beth's eyes again.

"Oh baby!" Rachel quickly grabbed Beth up into her arms. She glanced around, wanting to sit with the girl but not trusting the dirt below them. She spotted a nearby bench and carried Beth over to it. She sat with Beth in her lap, holding the girl closely to her chest and rocking her slowly.

"Beth I don't know your Mummy but I can tell you that her leaving had nothing to do with who you are. I've only meet you today and I already know you are a very special girl, the most special girl I've ever met. You remind me of me," Rachel felt Beth smile slightly against her neck. "And I actually have met your Daddy so I can promise you that he adores you and that he loves you and he would never leave you. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Rachel didn't even hesitate to make that promise, thinking back to the way those hazel eyes had shone as Noah looked at Beth.

Beth sniffed her nose and pulled back to look at Rachel. "Daddy didn't leave me."

"No." Rachel said firmly. She pulled a clean tissue from her pocket, wiping away Beth's tears. "Now, do you think we have enough time before your Daddy gets here for me to show you just how high I can swing?"

Beth jumped from Rachel's lap, still holding her hand though and using it to drag Rachel behind her back to the swings. "I can swing so much higher than you!" Beth challenged.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Rachel shot back.

The two then ran to the swing, each launching themselves into the seat and kicking off with all their strength, Rachel not holding back at all.

"Not fair! You're bigger than me!" Beth complained, even with a smile over her face, as Rachel soared above Beth.

"Is so fair! I worked hard for my height!" Rachel joked. Soon she reached quite a height, laughing like she hadn't since she was a kid. "Ready Beth?" she called through the wind.

"Ready for what?" Beth replied confused.

Without warning Rachel launched herself from her swing, flying through the air before landing solidly on her feet.

"Wow!" Beth cheered.

Rachel fake bowed before turning back to Beth. "Your turn."

"I can't do that!" Beth said in a small voice, obviously scared.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you that you can't do something. You're capable of anything. And don't worry, I'll catch you. Don't you trust me?"

Beth nodded straight away, swinging her legs back fast for a little more height, before launching herself from the swing as Rachel had done. She was nowhere near the height Rachel had been at so she barely got any air as she fell. Rachel caught her easily.

Beth wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck before she could be put down.

"Piggy back?" Beth asked.

"Sure." Rachel swung Beth around to the back.

"This doesn't work," Beth said.

"Why not? I am doing something wrong?"

"No. You're to short," Beth burst out laughing.

Rachel swung the girl back around to the front, tickling her as she fell into a full fit of giggles.

"I'm so short! Weren't you just complaining that I cheating because I was bigger than you? Admit it! I won fair and square!" Rachel proceeded to tickle Beth until Beth finally conceded.

"Ok! Ok! You won!"

"Nice. Beat a little kid. I like the way you work."

"Uncle Sam!" Beth unwrapped herself from Rachel and ran to Sam's open arms.

Rachel turned red and looked down, extremely embarrassed. "I wasn't... it wasn't..."

Sam laughed. "I'm just kidding. Looked like you two were having fun?"

Beth nodded excitedly, "Rachel is my new teacher! She played Belle on Broadway! She beat me at the swings... Can you push me Uncle Sam so I can beat her?"

"I gotta get going MP, maybe next time?"

"Oh OK." Beth ran back to hug Rachel. "Bye Rachel. I'll bring my Belle picture tomorrow, so don't forget, OK?"

Rachel laughed. "I won't forget, I promise." Before to two could leave Rachel turned to Sam. "Where's Noah?"

"Noah?"

"Mr Puckerman? I'm sorry I assumed you two were friends considering you were picking up his child. Beth, you do know this man don't you?"

Beth frowned. "It's Uncle Sam?"

Sam laughed. "I'm her godfather, also Puck's best friend. The 'Noah' part threw me a bit. Puck couldn't get outta work so he sent he. I got a little held up myself and really do need to get back, sorry."

"So where's Beth going? I mean, I'm sorry if I'm being rude or nosy..."

"Nuh 's all good. Was gonna take the rugrat to hang out at Puck's work til he gets off round midnight. She usually hangs 'round back with Marty."

"Yey! Marty!" Beth cheered.

Rachel frowned. "Where does Noah work?"

"A bar?"

Rachel gasped. "How will she entertain herself at a bar until midnight?"

Sam snorted a laugh. "You're more worried about her bein' entertained than being at a bar?"

Rachel frowned.

Sam's brows shot up, seeing she was serious. "Oh, OK. Give her a book and she's set... so says Puck."

Beth watched the two adults talking for a few moments. "Can Rachel come?" she asked finally.

"I don't know kid, but I really got to get going."

Rachel stepped forward. "I'll take Beth to Noah then so you can get back to work."

"Really?" Sam asked, half worried what Puck would say and half knowing that it was his best option.

On Rachel's nod he scribbled down the address, before leaving in a hurry.

Beth reached up and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Can I meet Santana?" she asked.

"Santana?" Rachel asked confused how this girl would know the name of her best friend.

Beth nodded. "I need to ask her if you're late a lot, remember?" Beth said slowly, as if Rachel was an idiot.

Rachel laughed and guided Beth towards her car. "We'll check with Daddy, OK? If he says it's OK maybe you can meet my other best friend, Kurt, as well. We good do a whole girls night with makeovers, movies, and gossip," Rachel giggled.

Beth wrinkled her nose, something that looked oddly identical to a Rachel trait. "Kurt's a boys name, why is he coming to our girls night?"

Rachel laughed again. "You'll understand when you meet him. But remember, it's only OK if Daddy says it's fine."

Beth nodded. "Don't worry, he will. He can't resist my puppy face."

"Really?"

"Yep. If your lucky I'll teach you later," she said with a voice full of fake wisdom.

Rachel pushed her hip softly with her own, both of the girls laughing floating into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight cause I think I'll really like writing the Kurt/Rachel/Santana/Beth sleepover. Puckleberry is coming up soon, I just find Beth and Rachel too cute together. R and R :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I promised the 'girls night' but I changed it to some Puckleberry instead :D it's just light though. Sleepover nxt chapter, and it should b up b4 I start work. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Rachel to get to Puck's work because it was just around the corner from the school and Beth was actually good at directions.<p>

"Daddy is normally out back," Beth told Rachel as they entered, attempting to drag her straight to the kitchen area where Puck was currently cooking.

"Daddy!" Beth called as soon as she saw her father. She ran into the kitchen and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey angel. I thought I told you 'bout running in the kitchen?"

"Sorry Daddy."

"No worries kiddo," Puck said as he glanced around, still holding Beth in his arms. "Where's uncle Sam?"

"He had to go to work," she replied.

"So he just dropped you and bailed? I gotta talk to that dude," Puck frowned.

"No," Beth shook her head. "Rachel brought me here."

"Uh, what?"

"Uncle Sam had to go to work so Rachel brought me here. We're going to her house for a girls night with a boy called Kurt. She said we'll watch movies and do makeovers," Beth rambled, so excited.

"Girls night with Kurt? I stranger that I've never met before? I don't know about this Beth."

Beth stuck her bottom lip out into a pout and widened her slightly wet eyes. "Please Daddy, I've never had a girls night before and it's Belle, we love Belle. I really want to go, I really like Rachel. Please Daddy?"

Puck knew the answer would be yes the second she pulled out that face, but he was still going to make her wait. "I'll talk to Rachel first." Puck looked around. "Where is she?"

Beth pulled out of his arms and the two made their way from the kitchen to the floor space where the tables and bar were. They found Rachel towards the corner of the room, surrounded by a group of people all seeking her autograph. Puck smirked when he saw Mr Leon amongst the throng of people.

"Rachel!" he called trying to get her attention, to no avail.

"Rachel!" Beth tried, again no luck.

"Berry!" Puck almost screamed. That worked. Rachel's head snapped up, finding Puck and Beth immediately.

She smiled to her fans. "I'm really sorry guys but I have to go." She nodded her head to where Puck and Beth were waiting. Understanding her intentions the group parted with some grumbles and let her through.

"Sorry guys," she apologised as she reached Beth and Puck. "I was right behind her and then..." she seemed worried that Puck was upset that she had let Beth out of her sight.

Puck shrugged. "Kid practically leaves here, she's cool to wonder herself. Beth told me about the girls night with Kurt."

Rachel sent a playful glare to Beth. "I'm pretty sure I wanted to ask." A smile crossed her face, "did you try the puppy eyes?"

Puck fake gasped. "You tricked me?" she said to Beth.

Beth giggled at the two adults and shook her head, as if they were being to immature for her.

"It's just... I only met you today, but I guess you're a teacher and you seem cool and Beth likes ya, kid's a good judge of character, so I trust ya, but, girl's night with Kurt?"

Rachel laughed. "Kurt's harmless. He practically invented girls night with his special avocado face mask. If you ever need a fashion consultant you must have him, as well, he's my guru on fashion. Without him I'd still be wearing knee socks and animal sweaters."

Puck glanced at her legs. "Do you still have any knee socks?"

Rachel gasped, pulling Puck from his trance. "Shit sorry."

"Daddy said a bad word!"

"Daddy'll out money in the swear jar."

Beth smiled, happy with that.

Puck looked back at a still blushing Rachel. "Last day of the year the person who has sweared the least gets the whole jar... I reckon next year's gonna be my year."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Every year's MY year."

Puck turned the focus back over to Rachel, now that she seemed to have relaxed again after his comment. "Kurt's gay?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything! Also... yes. And if you have a problem with it then-"

"Calm down, no problem, just a question, sorry."

Rachel nodded when Puck seemed to actually mean it.

"Well then yes, he is gay, but he is in a serious relationship with his high school sweat heart."

"What about you?"

"No! I'm not gay! How many times must I say that! Gay dad's, two gay best friends, gay cast mates, yes, but me myself, not gay!"

"Beth, remind Daddy not to mention to G-A-Y word around Berry OK?"

Beth giggled, both at her father and at Rachel.

"Sorry," Rachel said sheepishly. "Berry?" she questioned the nickname.

Puck shrugged. "I figured you get to call me 'Noah' so I'll pick something. And considering you answered to Berry just before, it works."

Rachel nodded. "Most people call you by your last name, except me, and most people call me by my first name, except you... it definitely makes sense."

Puck and Rachel stared into each others eyes for a few moments before Beth interrupted, pulling on her fathers hand.

"Can we go now?"

"I more second Beth. I actually meant, are you dating your high school sweat heart, not are you gay," Puck smirked.

"Oh! No. I didn't have a high school sweat heart..."

"Jeez Berry," Puck was getting exhausted; he just wanted to know if she was single. "Will anyone else be there?"

"Oh yes! My roommate... but she's a... well lovely isn't the right word... but she's completely... again safe doesn't quite fit her..." Rachel frowned, looking off into the distance.

Puck glanced down at Beth, trying to make her ask what he couldn't.

"Rachel, are you single?" Thank God he kid was smart.

Rachel snapped out of her reverie. "Oh yes sweetie I am. But please don't mention that to my friends tonight because then they will start up their 'let's get Rachel laid' speech and I don't really care to hear it again."

Puck smirked. "I can help with that," he said in a low voice.

Rachel's eyes widened and red tinged her cheeks again. "Beth's right, we should get going."

"Alright. I don't get off work until midnight, is that OK?"

Rachel nodded. "She can stay the night if she'd like. My apartment is huge and there's a guest bedroom with her name on it. I could even take her to school tomorrow... I work there now."

Puck laughed. "I'm pretty sure I knew that. Beth's gonna need some clothes and stuff?"

"Does Beth have a house key? We could stop by your place on the way to my apartment?"

Puck nodded. "She does, and she knows the way." He bent down to give Beth a kiss and a hug. "Be good angel, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Daddy, but tonight will be so much fun!"

"Not to much fun, tomorrow's a school day. I'll get you after school tomorrow, OK kid?"

Beth nodded.

Puck stood back up to talk to Rachel. "Thank you." Puck hoped his eyes spoke volumes. He knew Beth was OK to sit around his work but the joy in her face right now was maybe the best thing he'd seen, and Rachel was to thank for that.

Rachel nodded. Taking Beth hand a leaving with a wave.

"I'll call you later!" Puck called as they left.

Puck turned to go back to the kitchen, before he was interrupted.

"Puckerman!"

Puck turned back to Mr Leon.

"You know Rachel Berry?"

"She's teaching music and shit at my kid's school. Beth's stayin' at her's tonight cause I gotta work fuckin' late, remember?" Puck wished he could take the words back as soon as he said them.

"So you're close with Rachel Berry?"

Or not. Puck shrugged.

"Could you get me and my wife tickets to her show? My wife is her biggest fan but it's sold out for months!"

This was a side of his boss that Puck loved.

"What do I get?"

"You gotta work late tonight but I'll give ya early leave tomorrow?"

Puck shook his head. "It's Rachel Berry!" He still wasn't sure just how famous she was but he'd seen Beauty and the Beast and knew that she was the shit.

"Fine! Three nights a week you can get out early and one paid night off."

"A week?"

"A month."

"You've got yourself a deal."

"Get good seats and I might make it one night a week." Mr Leon walked away, a rare smile over his face.

'Damn straight,' Puck thought to himself. 'Rachel Berry is the shit.'

* * *

><p>Rachel looked up at the miserable looking apartment building. She noted the dead plants, the homeless man that Beth nodded to, the not in service elevator, the untrustworthy looking stairs, and the many locks on the door.<p>

"You need to kick it," Beth told her, pulling her from her musings.

"What?"

"The door. It gets jammed so Daddy kicks it. I'm to small."

Rachel looked down at her very expensive high-heeled shoes. "I have to kick it?"

Rachel pulled her shoes off and pulled up her leg, trying to think back to the self-defence classes she took with Santana freshman year of college. Using her heel, so not to break her foot, she kicked the door. It sprung open as Rachel hopped around clutching her heel. Beth laughter surrounded the apartment as she entered, watching Rachel jump around a bit more.

"Daddy keeps some ice in the fridge," she said.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm fine. Kurt says I'm a bit of a drama queen. How about a tour?" Rachel asked as she put her shoe back on.

Beth grabbed Rachel's hand and took her around the small apartment. "This is the longue room. We didn't have room for a table so we normally eat on the couch or at the bench there," she pointed to the kitchen, "in the kitchen." She started down the halls, "this room is the music room. Daddy keeps his guitars and things in here. It's my favourite room. This is Daddies room, but he doesn't like it when I let people go in there, and this is my room." She pulled Rachel into her room.

Rachel took a look around. "Purple?"

Beth nodded. "Daddy wouldn't let me have pink but purple was an mix between blue and pink."

"Actually it's a mix between red and... Never mind. Did you want to grab some clothes?"

Beth started pulling neatly folded items from draws and placing them on the bed while Rachel found a bag to put them in. Beth was taking a while so Rachel decided to venture around the house, stopping in the kitchen. Once Beth was down she found Rachel still there.

"What are ya doin'?" Beth asked.

Rachel held up what she was holding. "Will your Daddy like it?"

Beth bobbed her head happily.

"Good. OK, you ready to go?"

On Beth's nod the two left.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC soon i hope<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry for the wait, got sidetracked watching Community. OK, last 1 b4 work, it's the sleepover part 1, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Beth got to Rachel's apartment to find Santana and Kurt in the kitchen fighting.<p>

"I will cut you!" Santana screamed at him.

"Oh please Satan, like you scare me? You're all bark and no bite," Kurt replied in a somewhat clam voice.

Santana responded with a growl and bark, acting as if to bite Kurt.

Kurt screamed, high pitched and girly, before bolting from the kitchen and right into Rachel and Beth as the entered the kitchen.

"So... I'm glad to see we're all getting along brilliantly," Rachel said sarcastically.

"The crazy Latina tried to bite me! Did you see that!" Kurt clung to Rachel as he whined.

Santana rolled her eyes and pushed past them, snapping her teeth at Kurt again, which caused him to squeal and hid his head in Rachel's neck.

An evil laugh followed Santana as she made her way into the longue room. Rachel, Kurt and Beth all followed.

"Why's he here anyway?" Santana asked as she plopped herself down on the longue, kicking her legs up and taking up all three seats.

"Rachel called and said my services were required for a girls night! Do you have some gossip to share with us Miss Berry? Is the Berry Cherry finally popped?"

"Kurt! Don't refer to my... YOU KNOW... as a Berry Cherry. It's both vulgar and crass?"

"What's the diff? But I agree with B, don't fuckin' steal my thing Kurt. But he doesn't have a point, what's with the chick night?"

Rachel looked to Beth at her left, the little girl's eyes wide and flying back and forth between Rachel, Kurt, and Santana.

"We have a visitor. So Santana, please watch the language, I'm not sending her home with a potty mouth."

"Holy Barbra!" Kurt squeaked, only just noticing the child. "Isn't she just the cutest thing ever!" Kurt leaned down and shoved a hand in Beth's face. "I'm Kurt. I'm fabulous, you'll love me." Kurt pretended to whisper. "That's Satan, she bites people. Stay. Away."

"Oh Kurt you're scaring her." He pulled Kurt away from Beth. "I'm sorry sweetie, my friends don't mean any harm, and they just take a little getting adapted to."

Beth nodded, still dead silent.

"Is it broken?" Santana commented.

"Santana!" Rachel gasped. "Her name is Beth. She's obviously just shy, or possibly scared, after witnessing you and Kurt attacking each other.

"Meh," Santana replied. "So, what's the deal? Get sick of waiting for the right guy so you decided to just take a kid you liked from school?"

"Did you kidnap her?" Kurt whispered.

"I find that incredibly offensive. Her father is well aware that she is here, in fact, I am looking after her while he is at work."

"Is he hot?" Santana asked.

"He's taken," Beth glared at Santana.

"Pipsqueak speaks," Santana smirked. "So your Dad had a chick? How come she ain't watchin' you?"

Rachel frowned, looking away, she could have sworn Puck was single... not that she cared... at all.

"As a matter of fact she is. My Daddy likes Rachel so stay away from him."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I won't touch him. I meant as a guy for Rachel anyway. So B, you got a guy huh? Tell me 'bout him?"

Rachel only stood there confused. "What? I don't have any... Beth?"

Beth looked down, embarrassed.

"Sweetie?" Rachel asked softly.

Beth tore away from Rachel and ran down the hallway. Rachel heard a door slam.

Rachel sighed as she looked at Santana. "San, she's 8, be nice."

Santana held up her hands. "I'm sorry OK, want me to go apologise to the brat?"

"No, I'll talk to her. But, when she comes back out, we're watching a movie."

"I'll get the pop corn!" Kurt cheered.

"I'll get the pillows and blankets," Santana conceded.

"Thank you," Rachel said over her shoulder as she made her way towards where she thought Beth had gone.

* * *

><p>Rachel knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. She saw Beth crying on the bed. She walked over slowly, laying down next to the small girl.<p>

"Interesting place to hide from Santana," Rachel commented.

A muffled, "why" came from Beth.

"This is her bedroom," Rachel replied softly.

"Oh," Beth rolled over so her red brimmed eyes were looking at Rachel.

Rachel rolled on her side, mirroring Beth's actions.

"I'm sorry if Santana scared you. She comes on a little strong."

"It wasn't just that. I thought you'd be mad?"

"Why?" Rachel kept her voice soft, much like she had in the park earlier.

"You're really nice Rachel and I can tell Daddy likes you. I thought you'd be mad because I said that you two were a couple."

"I'm not mad. I was a little shocked that I had a new boyfriend I didn't know about but I'm not mad. Just warn me next time. And I'll tell you something, I like your Daddy too, just don't tell Santana or Kurt because they'll try to get us together."

"Why can't you be together?"

Rachel sighed, trying to find the right words to explain. "Sweetie I don't know how your Daddy feels about me and... well I'm really busy in my life right now. I have a Broadway show, like Beauty and the Beast, which starts back up next week, and I'm spending my free time teaching you children."

"Daddy is busy too but I want you to be together. You make us both happy Rachel, I saw it in his face."

"Maybe we can be friends then. Whatever happens, I will always be there for you though, OK? You mentioned you needed a new babysitter?"

Beth nodded.

"Well I'm not free every afternoon, but maybe on the ones I am, if your Daddy is busy, we can spend time together, make it a regular thing? I don't need to be with your Daddy to be with you, OK?"

Beth smiled and pushed herself into Rachel's arms.

"Popcorn's ready!" Kurt shouted down the hall.

"Are you ready to go out and meet my friends? I'll be right next to you, and they're actually nice people, once you give them a chance to grow on you."

"If we'll be spending time together then I guess I need to get used to them."

Rachel laughed as she pulled Beth from the bed. "Yeah, but if you don't say the word and they're gone," Rachel joked. "Also, don't tell Santana that you cried on her pillow OK, she does sometimes bite."

Beth giggled and followed Rachel back down the hall towards the longue room.

* * *

><p>"This is getting boring," Kurt interrupted halfway through the second movie.<p>

It was Funny Girl... again.

"Yeah, who let B choose the movie?"

"Funny girl is a brilliant-"

"No one cares!" Santana cut her off before she could start the typical, 'funny girl is the best thing ever' speech.

Rachel dropped her chin to Beth's head, huffing slightly.

Rachel and Beth had kicked Santana off the couch and had lain out, curling up together under a blanket. Kurt was squashed into the corner of the couch, with Rachel's feet in his lap, and Santana was sitting a leather reclining chair to the side behind Rachel's head.

"Can we play a game?" Beth asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Kurt cheered.

"I don't think so Kurt, I always seem to loose this game..."

"Who wants to play?" Santana asked. Beth, Kurt, and Santana all stuck their hands in the air. "Three to four looks like we're playing. OK, me first. Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Chicken."

"Shut it Satan, just ask the question."

"Have you ever had sex with a chick?"

"Santana! Keep it G rated!" Rachel cut in, indicating Beth with her head.

"Don't worry about me Rachel," Beth said. "Daddy says way worse."

"Yes but that doesn't mean it's OK."

"You heard the woman!" Santana smirked. "Answer the question fancy pants."

"You know I haven't Santana."

Santana sunk back into her chair, laughing at Kurt's face.

"OK, Beth," Kurt said. "Truth or dare?"

Beth frowned, really thinking about it. "Truth."

"I'm playing with a bunch of sissy's," Santana said.

"Who do you have a crush on at school?" Kurt ignored Santana.

"Kurt, she's 8! She doesn't like boys yet-"

"Bradley Scott," Beth said proudly.

"Beth! I can't believe- wait," Rachel forgot admonishing the child in favour of gossip, "the boy with the blonde hair that ate your sandwich?"

Beth nodded. "Daddy says when boys tease you they like you."

"He teases you?"

"Oh my God Rachel! Can you stop being a Mum for 5 seconds?"

Kurt and Beth laughed at Rachel's expense.

"I think him because an older kid was putting sand in my shoes and he hit him."

"He hit him!" he gasped, and then at the look Santana shot her, "he defended you, that's so sweet. Does he like you back?"

"Daddy says he does, but I don't know. Can you watch him tomorrow and tell me what you think?"

"Puh-lease. B can't see attraction if it bites her on the ass."

"Why Santana, did you try biting her on the ass and she didn't notice?"

Rachel tried to hold back her giggle at Santana's comment.

"Your turn Beth, who do you want to ask?" Rachel tried to change the subject before Santana snapped back.

"Rachel," Beth said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Santana, Kurt, and Rachel said at the same time.

"Girl never says dare," Santana explained to Beth.

"Do you have a crush on my Dad?"

Rachel's eyes popped open. "Beth!"

"I'll know if you lie," Beth smirked, very much resembling her father right now.

"Ohhh spill diva! Do you have a crush on this mystery dad?"

"As I already told Beth, yes, I find Noah attractive and we did seem to connect very well."

"Wanky," Santana commented.

"Let's move on?" Rachel said. And the look she sent everyone was the 'don't mess with me' face that never ceased to terrify.

* * *

><p>A few more rounds of truth or dare, all around manicures and pedicures, special Kurt Hummel facemasks, more gossip, and another movie later and Beth was asleep in bed.<p>

The three adults sat in the kitchen, talking about nothing in particular, when Rachel's phone rang. She rushed to pick it up, leaving Kurt and Santana to continue throwing random things at each other.

"Hello, this is Rachel Berry speaking, how may I assist you?" she answered.

"Who the fuck answers a phone like that?" the voice replied.

Rachel pulled back and looked at the caller ID, who was 'Puckasaurus'.

"Noah?" she asked.

The voice laughed. "Who else?"

"You put yourself in my phone as Puckasaurus?"

Puck laughed again. "Damn straight. It was that or Puckzilla."

"What can I help you with?" Rachel changed topic, noticing that she had Kurt and Santana's full attention, Santana who had a deep frown on her face.

"Beth up?"

"I assume by 'up' you are referring to awake?"

"Is she?" Puck replied, instead of answering.

"No, she went to bed a while ago... but... I can wake her up if you'd like?" she said softly.

"That'd be cool, thanks," Puck replied, voice just as soft.

Rachel walked quietly down the hall towards the guest room. "Do you two have nights apart often?" she asked.

"Nuh. She's had sleepover's or hangs at my friends places but it doesn't happen much. We're pretty tight. Was kinda expectin' some, 'come get me' call."

"I think she had fun tonight."

"She musta if she didn't even call before she went to bed."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think of it, was she supposed to?"

"Nuh, was just expectin' it."

Rachel reached the side of Beth's bed, leaning down to softly shake the girl. "Sweetie, your Daddies on the phone," she whispered as she saw Beth open her eyes. She handed Beth the phone. "Call me when your done and I'll come back to get it. Take your time," she said as she left the room.

Rachel walked across the hall into her own room to wash her face in her ensuite, ridding it of the oil of junk food. It wasn't long before she heard Beth calling her back.

"Daddy wants to talk to you," Beth said as she handed Rachel back the phone.

"OK," Rachel said as she took the phone back. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Beth's forehead before pulling the blanket back up and retucking her in. "Night sweetie, sleep well, I'm just across the hall, OK?"

Beth nodded slowly, already falling asleep.

Rachel waited until she was in her own bedroom with the door closed before she spoke to Puck.

"Yes Noah?"

"She really loves you," Puck said softly.

"I really love her," Rachel replied.

"Listen, I-" Puck was cut off by Mr Leon.

"Puckerman!"

"One sec Berry," he said into the phone. "Yeah?" he yelled back to his boss.

"You can get out early if ya want."

"Now?"

Mr Leon nodded.

"This cause I'm getting' ya those Rachel Berry tickets?" Puck smirked, forgetting that Rachel could hear every word.

Mr Leon simply shrugged and walked away.

"Rachel Berry tickets?" Rachel asked after it was silent for a few moments.

"Shit... umm... boss's wife digs ya. Is it... I dunno... possible to get tickets to whatever show ya doin' now?"

Rachel laughed. "I think being the star gives me a bit of sway," she joked. "How many do you need?"

"You don't need to, I mean, you've already done so much and I only met you today-"

"How many?"

"Two. And he'll give me a paid night of per week if they're good ones."

"Front row centre it is then."

"Rachel-"

"Noah... you getting an extra day off per week means spending more time with Beth and I know how much she'd like that."

"Ohh so that's how this is," Puck joked, trying to get out of the 'sweet' moment he almost fell into. "So she's the favourite here, I don't get anything?"

Rachel laughed. "Why, what do you want Mr Puckerman?"

And if Puck said he wasn't immediately hard after hearing Rachel say that then he'd be lying. Rachel herself was slightly surprised, especially considering how low her voice unintentionally went as she said it.

Rachel tried to cut the tension, "are you coming to get Beth?"

"I dunno. She's real psyched that she's goin' with ya to school tomorrow, but I don't really have plans or-"

"You can stay here the night too. My friends are still over and awake. We moved on from truth or dare, but I'm sure we could find something to do. Anyway, I think a night off will do you good. I also promised Beth a few things that I probably should have spoken to you about first, so we should discuss that."

Puck smiled. "I'll be right over."

And if Rachel said the shower, new dress, and make up was for no reason, then she would also be lying.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Puckleberry goodness coming up. Tomorrow is the special screening of Rocky Horror in Australia so I might not post anything, but I'll try. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. I know this ones shorter than normal but I ran outta time, I gotta go, like, 10 mins ago. I'll make the nxt chapter extra long 2 make up. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Is that the new dress I brought you for your show opening that you didn't wear because you thought it made you look like...well... Santana?"<p>

"I take no offense to that. You look hawt!"

"No. That's not this dress. This is another," Rachel said quickly, trying to back peddle out of getting caught.

Kurt raised a brow. "Diva did you just insult my eye for fashion?"

"Umm... no?" Rachel tried. Really there was no correct answer.

"So you just flat out lied then?"

Rachel didn't try this time.

"At first I was just glad with your new outfit, silently thinking that you had finally given up fighting me over ever single piece I put you in-"

"Kurt my choice of underwear was too much," Rachel interrupted.

"Can I be involved with that decision?" Santana cut in.

"Just so you know Satan, it's weird every time you say that," Kurt commented.

Santana snapped her teeth at Kurt again in response.

Kurt moved closer to Rachel, and away from Santana.

"But now," Kurt said, moving back to his original thought before Rachel had cut him off, "I'm actually intrigued by the change... and is that eyeliner? Miss thing, what are you doing?"

"You don't need to try this hard to get me into bed B."

"Please Santana, that's not what she's doing," Kurt turned to Santana.

"That or she's trying to do you. Do you see anyone else here?" Santana said, also facing Kurt.

Rachel stayed silent, even as Santana and Kurt turned towards her slowly, at exactly the same time.

"Soooo creepy," Rachel whispered.

They continued to stare at Rachel, not speaking or blinking, until the sound of knocking at the door interrupted their thoughts.

"Booty call Santana?" Kurt asked.

"Puh-lease! As if I could call anyone if I thought I was gettin' my lady kisses on."

"Stop that."

"Make me."

The knocking interrupted again. Santana and Kurt looked to Rachel, seeing her missing from her previous position and headed towards the door.

"What are you doing? It could be a serial killer! Or worse! A thief!"

"How the fuck is a thief worse than a serial killer?" Santana asked.

"Imagine Rachel's closest gone to waste on a homeless man... such a crime."

Santana slapped him upside the head, before turning to look at Rachel, almost at the door.

"The hell you doin' B?"

"Umm... Did I not tell you guys I had someone coming over?" Rachel asked quietly.

"No you didn't. Explains the outfit though." Kurt nodded to himself.

"This late at night? I think you were right Kurt, booty call," Santana smirked.

"Oh!" Kurt turned to Rachel, nodding as he said, "I approve."

"Ew Kurt! You know me better than that-"

"I thought I did. Having some hunk over late at night, last minutes notice might I add, and changing into a dress you yourself referred to as 'whorish' has changed my opinion on you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, turning to open the door before she left Puck out there for to long. The door was barely open a crack when a hand snaked through it and pulled her into the hall, shutting it as soon as she was through.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped, jumping up with Santana to press their eyes to the peephole.

* * *

><p>"Noah! What are you doing! You gave me a heart attack! Kurt talking about serial killers and then you pulling me through the door like that without so much as a greeting to identify yourself! This is New York you know!" Rachel finally stopped, out of breath, one hand to her heart and the other lightly slapping Puck's shoulder.<p>

Puck smirked at her rant, leaving her a second to clam down before he replied. "I was worried about you. Sounded like you were being eaten by crazy in there so I thought I'd get you out."

"You could hear through the door?"

"I don't think the dress is 'whorish' at all... I like it," Puck stepped closer to Rachel, feeling her hot breath on his neck.

"W-w-well... I..."

"Got ya speechless do I Berry?" Puck smirked, loving the way her chest rose with each quick breath.

"No!" Rachel yelled indignantly. "I was simply still recovering for the heart attack you gave me, remember?"

Puck laughed, only taking another step closer to Rachel so their bodies were pressed together.

Rachel finally took a step back, jumping as her back pressed against the door.

Puck advanced again, trapping her in place. He leaned down slowly, looking in her eyes to see what she was feeling.

Suddenly a squeal sounded from the other side of the door, waking Rachel from her reverie. She pushed Puck back lightly.

"I can assume that the 'crazy' has pressed itself to the door to spy on us," Rachel said in way of explanation.

"We can continue this later... as much as I like an audience I would like to get you alone," he purred in her ear.

"Well then!" Rachel said, a little to loudly. "Meet my friends." Rachel grabbed the doorknob behind her back and pushed the door open, having to use her whole weight because Santana and Kurt were still behind it.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Santana said, trying to act cool as if she hadn't been pressed to the door with Kurt. "When'd you guys get here?"<p>

"Are you 'Noah'?" Kurt didn't even pretend to hide what he'd just done.

"It's Puck," Puck said gruffly.

"Like the fairy?" Kurt frowned.

"Seriously?" Puck shot at Rachel, who only smiled in return.

"I'm Kurt. This is Satan." Kurt indicated himself and Santana.

"Santana. And he already knows me."

"He does?" Rachel asked.

"I do?" Puck asked, turning away from where he'd been staring at Rachel. "Oh yeah! Hey Santana."

"Oh no," Kurt said, looking to Rachel as her face fell at the realisation that, again, Santana had been there first.

"B, this is the guy I told you 'bout, male me."

Rachel nodded, silently.

"Oh! Berry's the chick you reckon'll tie me down?" Puck seemed to forget Rachel was in the room. "I can finally see the logic in your plan. Berry can tie me up, down, or anyway she wants."

"Wanky," Santana smirked.

Rachel turned away quickly, walking towards the hall.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I'm just... changing," Rachel said without turning around. She almost ran into her room but it didn't change that Kurt, Santana, and Puck had all heard the tears in her voice.

"Something I did?" Puck asked.

"No. Something I did," Santana replied, looking guilty. "Gimme a sec."

Santana made as if to follow Rachel but Kurt stopped her.

"I think you've done enough Satan," Kurt said icily. "Plus, this is something Rachel and I have in common." Kurt stiffly brushed past Puck and Santana and walked towards Rachel's room, slamming the door behind him.

"Argh! I can never do anything right!" Santana snapped, stomping to the longue room and throwing herself on the couch.

Puck looked around, completely out of place, before he decided to follow Santana to the longue room. He popped himself down on one of the two reclining chairs.

"This wasn't all 'bout me, was it?" Puck asked Santana.

Santana glanced at him, as if just remembering he was still there. "Nope. Long history of me being a home wrecker," Santana muttered.

"Oh c'mon! Chick version of me remember? You must be awesome?"

Santana glared at him. "Do you sleep with your best friends boyfriends' too?"

"I ain't her boyfriend. I hadn't even met her when we hooked up! And I'm pretty sure, you were the one pushing us to meet up."

"Yeah I know. I could see how you'd fit. But Rachel... she's special and it wouldn't taken me all my blackmail to get her to consider you, knowing that we've hit it, but the fact she fell for you without knowing? I can't help you back from that."

"She fell for me?"

"Shut ya face, you know she likes you."

A huge grin spread over Puck's face at Santana's reply, it was like he was a ten year old boy and the hottest girl in class spoke to him.

"But suck to be you cause she's now off limits."

Santana very much enjoyed the way his cocky face fell.

"Why the fuck?" Puck asked elegantly.

"Let's just say, when I mentioned sleeping with my best friend's boyfriend I didn't mean you... and I should have said fiancée."

"Rachel was engaged?"

"That's what you got outta what I said? He wasn't even the first one either..."

"And you two still talk? I thought chicks hated that shit. I'm a dude and I hate that shit. Seriously, my best friend stole my babby mama and I kicked his ass to the curb."

Santana shrugged. "Rachel isn't like normal people. She didn't say shit to me but I could tell I killed her inside. I was kinda hoping that bringing you two together would be my all-time apology, win me bridesmaid spot at your wedding over fancy pants... guess that's gone now too."

"You had me married in your fantasy?"

Santana shrugged.

"Well, maybe you ain't considerin' my game?" Puck flexed a muscle.

"Please. Rachel's a virgin at 23, she's like, immune, to that crap."

"Virgin?"

"Oh shit." Santana slapped a hand over her mouth as if it would take the words back.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC, tomorrow hopefully, im trying to keep 2 updatin at least once a day... peace :D<strong>


End file.
